


I Hope We Stay The Same

by ArsonEmbre



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Honeymoon, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Married Couple, Married Life, Morning Kisses, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:54:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27931066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArsonEmbre/pseuds/ArsonEmbre
Summary: "I hope we can love through the pain after the honeymoon fades" Sabrina Carpenter
Relationships: Roxas/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Kudos: 22





	I Hope We Stay The Same

**Author's Note:**

> Christmas present for Chad Wenna Bo Benna Oathbeeper Grande. Love you immensely 🤍

I wonder if he knows just how much of an angel he looks like when he sleeps. Well, he already looks like an angel when he’s awake, but something different happens when I wake up next. I don’t know if it’s because he looks so peaceful when he’s sleeping or if it’s the sunlight coming through the window and highlighting his hair, or something else that I can’t even put words to...but this is an actual angel. And  _ I  _ get to wake up next to him every single morning for the rest of my life.

This man is the rest of my life. That’s so scary, but super exciting.

Speaking of his hair, it’s a real mess right now. I don’t want to wake him up, but I can’t stop myself from reaching up and trying to comb it back into place. It’s always so soft and slips right between my fingers with no problem every single time. I push my hand through it a couple times before my arm gets tired. I never have much energy in the mornings, but I already can’t imagine a single morning where I don’t try to touch him. I’m truly at my most comfortable when my hand finds that place on the back of his head that my hand fits in perfectly, when I get to rest my thumb on his cheek--maybe wiggle his nose around and watch it scrunch up in his sleep.

Like  _ that _ . It’s so cute. My heart is so full of love and all of it is for him.

This time, instead of trying to shake my hand off and sleepily burying his face into the pillow, he makes a little noise. If it wasn’t for the fact that the morning is so quiet, I might not have heard it at all. But his eyes squeeze shut a little tighter. Then, they open. So early in the morning, I’m exposed to the deepest blue I’ve ever seen in my life. His eyes are kinda glazed this morning, like I accidentally woke him out of a too-deep-sleep, but he quickly blinks it away.

And then there’s that tired smile, bright and full of teeth like a second sunrise. “Good morning,” he whispers. His voice is so hoarse and it doesn’t fit him at all. I can’t help but laugh. He raises a brow at me, but his smile stays. “Why do you always laugh at me when I wake up? Do I snore?”

I start to shake my head but that’s kiiiind of a lie. That makes me laugh too. “A little bit, but I can barely hear it unless we’re face to face. That’s not it though.”

“Then why you laugh?” he asks in this voice that...I honestly can’t describe and do it justice but it’s hilarious. It sounds like...a small child but also a frog’s...burp or something. I don’t know-- _ I don’t know. _ I just know that it’s one of my favorite things.

I shrug one shoulder. “Your morning voice just fills me with crazy amounts of dopamine, is all.”

He starts to laugh. It spreads to me. Soon, we’re huddled so close together that I can feel his breath on mine, just laughing and enjoying the early morning. There aren’t any alarms today, no screaming neighbors or loud trucks to ruin the peace and quiet. My eyes close for just a second as I touch my forehead to his and let out a breath through my nose. I can’t believe this is all mine. Every single day for the rest of my life.

In front of me, he moves around a bit. I listen to the shuffling for a bit, just glad to know that he’s next to me. My heart skips a beat when his hand touches mine, wrapping around it and thumbing the ring that he’d given me two years ago. Living in two years of...I don’t want to call it anxiety. Suspense? Awe? Something. I’ve worn this ring every single day for two years, but it hasn’t felt like mine until the ceremony last night. A smile spreads across my face as I give his hand a little squeeze. “Thank you...”

“For what?” he asks mid yawn.

I’m not really sure. He just makes me feel like I should be grateful. Which I am. I always will be grateful for him and the way he makes me feel and  _ everything  _ he does for me. But that doesn’t feel like enough to say. “For choosing me? You can have whatever you want in life. And for some reason, you want me. So thank you.”

His thumb stops moving. My heart rate picks up a bit as he threads his fingers between mine. What a perfect fit. “Not ‘some reason’. You’ve given me every reason in the world to choose you. I feel my best when I’m with you. I feel like myself. You make me feel like I could be anything I want to be, and you’ll be right there supporting me and cheering me on. You’re literally my other half and no one else could do that for me. That’s why it has to be you.”

My breath catches.  _ It has to be you. _ That was what he said to me when I finally asked him out and he gave me such an enthusiastic yes that I thought he was making fun of me for a second. That was what he said when he proposed to me on my birthday. And that was what he’d said in his vows last night. And just like all the times before, I can feel myself start to tear up again. Stupid overactive tearducts, I’m such a baby.

His head moves. The next thing that I feel is lips against my forehead. It starts as a kiss, but lingers a bit longer than usual. The warmth feels really nice. No one would be bothered if I leaned into it, if I stayed here in this moment with him for a little while longer. Or forever. I think I could if I tried. Would that be such a bad thing? “You always say that,” I mumble.

“I always mean it,” he whispers against my forehead. Another kiss, and his lips are gone. I open my eyes to see that sunlit smile again...and for a moment, I start to panic. I hear this voice in the back of my head--as cold and bitter as winter--that tells me that this can’t last forever. That he won’t always look at me this way and that I won’t always have these peaceful moments. That things will change, rapidly, and I’ll be stuck uncertain and scared again in the middle of the ocean struggling to stay afloat...struggling to breathe. I swallow hard, trying to breathe past the feeling. It scares me. I don’t want to lose this. I don’t want things to change.

He squeezes my hand again, and I feel myself slowly being pulled back to reality. Coming back to my own body, even though I barely noticed I was leaving it, or how fast it had happened. His smile remains easy. Warm. Tailored just for me. “You’re alright. I’m right here.”

I suck in a deep breath, realizing that I’m probably squeezing his hand a little too tight. “S-Sorry...”

“It’s alright,” he tells me again. It’s not much, but it’s always so reassuring to me. Sometimes I think I just need to hear him say it, and then I’m okay again. I’m always...expected to be the strong one. People rely on me for this and that and I always have to be the one to do the saving. But he saves me every time. I don’t have to be the hero with him. Not that I expect him to be! It just feels nice to know that someone in my life knows that I’m human. I have feelings too. I can crumble and break too. And I’m always so hard on myself when it happens because I know people depend on me. But he helps me get back to my feet again and I…

I’m in love with him. He doesn’t just make me feel human, he constantly reminds me that it’s okay to be.

“You never have to apologize to me for being you. The good parts, the bad parts, all of them are a part of you. I love all of them and I love all of you.”

I nod. Not because I feel like I’m supposed to, but because I believe him. “And I love you.”

His smile turns playful as he moves closer, pressing his lips to my nose. “And I love  _ you _ .”

I narrow my eyes at him, but can’t keep the smile off of my face. It’s hard not to smile when he’s this close to me. “Mmm, you sure about that?”

“Positive…” He leans down to give me my first kiss of the day. As soon as our lips meet, I get the most vivid flashbacks of the night before. And  _ holy moly  _ I’m...married to him. I’m married to Roxas, the most amazing man I’ve ever met in my entire freaking life and I want to cry again. I don’t deserve this. I don’t deserve to be blessed this way, but I will do everything in my power to make sure that he never regrets this.

Thinking about not having this scares the heck out of me. It can put me in a really bad place so quickly. I don’t want to think about it, but sometimes I can’t help it. It blindsides me out of nowhere when all I want to do is lie here and enjoy our time together. There’s still a part of me that’s afraid that things feel really good right now because of the honeymoon phase. I never want it to fade. I hope that we can stay this way after the honeymoon stops. I hope what we have is always this exciting, and sweet and has this meant-to-be feel to it.


End file.
